


A Merry Danvers Christmas

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Gen, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Alex and Kara share their Christmas traditions with their girlfriends. [gifset]





	A Merry Danvers Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avampireandhercupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avampireandhercupcake/gifts).



|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
**A Merry Danvers Christmas:** The Super Sisters, Alex and Kara, introduce their girlfriends to Christmas, Danvers Style. Astra indulges in the excitement and richness of the experience, having prepared weeks in advance by researching the holiday. Of course, Astra’s favourite part, aside from pulling Alex under the mistletoe and sharing hot cocoa with her niece, is singing Christmas songs. Cat, on the other hand, is sour over having to spend the holiday without her son, whose spending the week with his father. Kara tries her best to bring some joy to her, but Cat’s mood is as stubborn as she is powerful.  
  
**[[REBLOG ON TUMBLR](http://singinprincess.tumblr.com/post/169001931519/a-merry-danvers-christmas-the-super-sisters-alex)]**

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I did struggle with this prompt a bit, but with a little encouragement from kutekoolkat I was able to get it done. I do hope it's not too bad and that it's something like what you were hoping for!
> 
> **The Prompt:** Christmas Danvers sister style--either for Astra, who's never heard of it, or Cat, who's bitter because Carter's dad has him for the holiday.
> 
> Gifset has now been crossposted to tumblr, please consider reblogging :)


End file.
